


Halloween's Spirit

by Adamya (predaqueen), predaqueen



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/predaqueen/pseuds/Adamya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/predaqueen/pseuds/predaqueen
Summary: My email is Tfpwakanda@gmail.com for those who want to email me their ideas for what I should do next





	1. Chapter 1

“Pitch?” inquired a raspy, raw throat influenced voice. “Is that you?”. A smooth, classy British accented voice spoke from the gloom, “I thought you’d stopped believing.” The heap of cushions and covers on the bed answered by shifting enough for a pale-skinned woman's face to show through. “I never stopped believing, and I never will.” “I saw what you left on the bathroom counter.”I'm nine months pregnant, and-” “whos the father?” disrupted the voice. “You are Pitch, it's your baby.” A tall, dark figure appeared somewhat from the darkness, his pale grey skin, black cloak, and pants hid most of him from view, but his cunning golden eyes gave him away. “I'm the- I'm the father?” “Yes. You are. Give me a moment.” The pile of silk coverings and bedspreads gave way to unveil a 6’5 ½ woman with waist-length black hair, heavily swollen bosom and abdomen, as well as deep emerald-colored eyes. Pitch fully emerged from the darkness now, and the girl could see that there was a little tear. She reached up to wipe it off of his face, and Pitch held her hand against his face. “There's something I'd like to ask you, Araya.” “What is it Pitch?” He sighed. “Araya, I've known you for years, and I love you, and I want you to spend the rest of your life with me so, will you wed me?” “yes!” Araya cheered, jumping into Pitches arms, as she did this, her shirt slipped a little and he caught a glimpse of a tattoo on her collarbone. “Araya, what is this?” he asked, moving her bra strap out of the way. “I got your name tattooed my collarbone because it's over my heart, and we always said our song was Beyonce's song sweet dream.” Pitch snickered. “I always did call you my beautiful nightmare.” “Pitch-” “I know you like that nickname” “true.” she lay back down on her bed, leaning rearward when the bed sunk a little from Pitches' weight. “You're not sleeping in your bra. Take it off.” Araya slipped her hands beneath her shirt, unclasping her bra, and removing both. “That's not what I meant Araya.” “I know. I also don't give a shit.” She stood up, walking over to her closet, and picking a black silk nightgown, she took off her leggings, showing pitch her black lace thong. “Damn.” the silk of her nightdress hugged the curves of her body like a second skin, and she looked like a goddess as she ran a brush gently through her hair. “What did I do to deserve you?” “You were born. That's enough for me.” Pitch held her close that evening, and as Sandy went to check on her, as he did every night, he noticed a smiling twosome asleep holding each other and knew that if he didn’t get a photograph, the guardians wouldn’t believe him. *at the pole* “what did you want to show us, Sandy?” asked North, genuinely curious as to what Sandy was hiding. He watched as Jack and Bunnymund walked over, Tooth flew over, all of them curious and eager to see the picture. Sandy turned the photograph around, and couldn't help but smirk when he saw their expressions. “No way. That's got to be photoshopped.” Sandy shook his head. A picture of Pitch and a very pregnant Araya formed over his head and the other guardians gasped. “Araya’s pregnant?” asked Tooth, a smile spreading across her face at the thought of Pitch being a father. “Wait, there's no way Pitch got her pregnant, absolutely no way.” “Ever heard of the birds and the bee’s cottontail?” questioned a voice from behind them. “That's how. Also, any of you attempt to beat Pitch, I'm putting a foot so far up your ass you’ll gag on it.” “ah shit.” “I didn’t know the mood swings hit that quick.” *at Araya's apartment.* “tired?” inquired Pitch, winding his arms around Araya, caressing her collarbone, then her lips. “Very. Tony’s moving me out of here to a place someplace in Ireland. I believe its called Dublin.” The smirk on his face was what told Araya, Pitch was proud of her Irish ancestry. “I can't drink whiskey, so fuck you for that.” *time skip* “That tattoo, did it hurt?” asked Pitch, running his thumb over his fiances' soft flesh. “It tingled a wee bit.” “I could give you a less unpleasant reminder that I love you. It won't last, but you'll never forget it." The creamy moonshine glowed on their smiling faces as they plunged into the shadows, vanishing, then reappearing in the twilight of Pitch’s lair. Throughout the night, pleasure-filled moans, grunts, screams, among other sounds filled the gloom. The voices of both Pitch and Araya could be heard whispering, screaming, and crying out each other's names, while their cries echoed off the walls and back to them. As the night passed and the dawn awakened, a small beam of sunlight slipped through the cracks, shining on the obsidian colored silken sheets, and the skin of Araya Cullen sparked like millions of microscopic white diamonds. The sunlight was shining in the faces of the very happy (albeit very naked) couple laying on the soft bed, sleeping soundly, when Araya groaned and buried her face in Pitch’s chest. “Damn to the depths whoever created sunlight.” Pitch smirked. "Couldn't agree more Araya." They shared a quick, passionate kiss, then they both went back to sleep for several hours. When Araya woke up, she was laying on her bed in a black silk nightgown, with Pitch running his fingers through Araya's silken hair."How does it feel, knowing you're going to be a mother?" Araya smiled. "It's an amazing feeling. Knowing that life is beginning inside of me. It might hurt during labor, but every second of discomfort will be worth it because we did this together Pitch, we made this." Araya pulled Pitch's hand on top of her stomach, "We did it Pitch. We're gonna be parents." A petite smile spread across his features. "Can you feel their heartbeat?" _thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump. "_I can feel it." A tear rolled down his cheek, and Araya reached up to wipe it away as she had any other time Pitch cried. "I love you, Pitch, I had a dream where Manny told me that," She was cut off by a shriek of agony, winding into a knot clutching her belly. "The baby's coming." Were the last words heard from Araya as Sandy rushed to the north pole? By the time he reached the pole, the baby had been born, and Araya's life was slipping away, just like Manny had warned them. *Araya's pov.*

_What..........happened? _

_Am I.........dead?_


	2. Happy Halloween.

**_'Hello?'_** I asked, spinning about in the twilight, '_It's going to be fine Araya. Let me explain._' My Uncle Hades appeared from the darkness, his luscious black hair pulled back in a stiff french braid. The dark grey garments he wore were evocative of the wickedness he ruled over. _"You were chosen to become the spirit of Halloween when you were a baby, but you hadn't proved yourself until you took the hit from Zeus that made you die in labor."_ His somber eloquence was replaced by a cheeky grin. _"However, your immortality will be granted to you very soon, and your transformation should be starting right, about, _**_now_**_."_ With every word, he vanished farther into the darkness around us, and at the word now, he completely dissolved. A mirror arose from the dark, and I saw my reflection as my body was losing its previous olympian supernova. My body had changed from it's from its original shape, and some of the changes were obvious. My chest had grown larger, as well as perkier. My waistline had become that of a Disney princess, my legs had grown longer, as well as my torso. "You have a sadistic sense of humor Manny," I said, glancing at the mirror at my swollen chest. The shadows, once stationary, started sliding towards me, swirling up in a spiral around my body. A [black dress](https://www.couturecandy.com/products/panoply-14868-cold-shoulder-long-sleeve-sequined-gown) forms and the soft lining was like a blanket hugging my every curve. I pulled my hair back into a high ponytail, and after adjusting my dress, I closed my eyes, breathing in the familiar mustiness of Pitch's lair. Wait, Pitch's lair? I opened my eyes, looking around me smiling because I was home. With Pitch standing a few feet away holding our baby. Walking slowly towards him, I reached out and wrapped my arms around Pitch, tears sliding down my face. "I'm back." "I know." I heard snickering from behind me, and I spun around to see Jack laughing his frosted arse off. "you just got solo'd!" *time skip* Laying in bed that night, I couldn't help but snatch glimpses at Pitch, smirking when he caught me. "I know you're looking at memes without me." "I would do no such thing."[(meme)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ) "Damn. That's scarily accurate." I looked down, smiling at the baby in my arms. "I told you we could do it." "And I believed you."


	3. Question

Should I add a wedding chapter, and if so, what should the wedding look like? ill let you give me ideas for the chapters, and I'll accept emails about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My email is Tfpwakanda@gmail.com for those who want to email me their ideas for what I should do next


End file.
